preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talos I
Talos I is a space station orbiting the moon in year 2032 and the primary location for the events of Prey (2017). Overview In 1958, the Soviet Union launched the Vorona-1 Satellite, which entered orbit at LaGrange Point-Two between the Earth and the Moon. Following a communications failure from the satellite, the heads of the Soviet space program sent several cosmonauts to investigate the disturbance. There, they encountered something unprecedented: hostile non-terrestrial life forms, which proceeded to kill off the cosmonauts. The Vorona 1 was scuttled, and the footage of the incident was labeled a state secret and buried. In 1963, Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev announced a program of cooperation with American President John F. Kennedy to contain the non-terrestrials, which were labelled Typhon. This resulted in the Kletka Program, which saw the United States and the Soviet Union build a space station around the Typhon organisms in order to research and contain them. However, a failed assassination attempt in Dallas, Texas, would convince Kennedy to take over the Kletka program away from the Soviets, and in the decades that followed, the Americans would expand the station as a research and development facility, in order to gain insight into the Typhon organisms. Despite attempts to gain commercial and civilian applications from researching the non-terrestrials, the project bore no fruit, and in 1998, following a major breach that lead to the death of an entire research team, the station was abandoned by the United States. In 2030, the TranStar Corporation managed to assume ownership of the derelict space station, and began converting it into a high-end information technology and research and development facility, rechristened as Talos-1. While ostensibly a corporate center and laboratory, the true mission of TranStar was to resume research on the Typhon organisms in order to create Neuromods--specialized genetic modifications that hybridized the abilities of Typhon into the human body, via a device inserted into the eye. Despite the dangers associated with research into the Typhon organisms, TranStar continued its highly unethical research on the organisms, using human test subjects via their Psychotronics Division--in an effort to make a profit off the Neuromods, and at the same time, "redefine what it means to be human." Inhabitants * Morgan Yu Structure Talos I is made of different sections that differ in both design and year they were built in. This ranges from sections made in 1960 to sections made by Soviets to modern ones installed recently. Retrofuturism and Art Deco seem to be the most prominent decors in the station.Tape reel computers and similar outdated technology is still located in the station but they have since been refurbished to fit modern standards or have been cleaned up to act as decor. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Talos was a giant automaton made of bronze to protect Europa in Crete from pirates and invaders. Gallery Ptall1.jpg|Talos I station Preygr3.jpg|Outside the station Prey gameplay reveal maingh.jpg|View from inside the station Xpru9.jpg|Ditto Xpru6.jpg|Another shot of outside 20170511194638 1.jpg|Lower TranScribe Map 20170511194645 1.jpg|Upper TranScribe Map Sections 02 12 - Prey HardwareLabs1 Dec16.jpg|Hardware Labs 02 12 - Prey HardwareLabsTerminal Dec16.jpg|Hardware Labs Terminal 02 08 - Prey ConceptCrewQuartersPool Dec16.jpg|Crew quarters pool 02 02 - Prey TalosLobby1 Dec16.jpg|Lobby 02 02 - Prey LobbyToShuttleBay Dec16.jpg|Lobby to shuttle bay 02 05 - Prey CrewQuartersTheater Dec16.jpg|Crew quarters theater 02 05 - Prey Theater Dec16.jpg|Theater lobby 02 10 - Prey CommandDeck Dec16.jpg|Command Deck 02 04 - Prey ArboretumVista Dec16.jpg|Arboretum 02 07 - Prey Airlock Dec16.jpg|Airlock 02 02 - Prey ConceptLobby GC16.jpg|Lobby concept art Promotional 13418680 10155027773743079 1249388852852354242 n.jpg|Talos-1 space station model on E3 2016 showroom 17883636 1901413363448482 9188527786363662472 n.jpg|Talos-1 compared to other landmarks de:Talos I es:Talos I fr:Talos I Category:Ships